


Another Favor, Sis??

by seastarSinger



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Incest, So when am I kicked out of the fandom, slightly older au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seastarSinger/pseuds/seastarSinger
Summary: PaRappa was just sleeping, having a really good dream. But something woke him up, something he’s terribly used to by now.





	Another Favor, Sis??

In dreamland, PaRappa felt very blissful. His skin was tingling, and his body was warm and calm. He was sitting under a tree next to Sunny Funny, the plant girl of his dreams (literally). With a warm beverage in his paw, he gazed down the hill in front of him: auburn leaves flew through the air like delicate petals, the grass—still green—whispered softly as the wind brushed through it. The sun glazed over the treetops and blurred PaRappa’s vision. He took a sip from the beverage. Sunny giggled when PaRappa cringed away from the cup.

“PaRappa, you don’t like it? I thought tea was your thing,” she said. Her voice was clear but also inaudible.

PaRappa huffed amusedly. He asked for some sugar, gesturing the cup towards Sunny. She held his wrist and pulled him closer. Her lips were soft; PaRappa could barely feel them on his own lips. His heart began pounding; it was hard to focus on his surroundings. The sun faded out, but PaRappa tried to stay in the dream. He could feel the pressure of his bed now as he became more conscious. He felt like he was…bouncing?

Someone was on his bed.

He knew exactly who, and snapped his eyes open in the darkness.

“Bro,” Pinto whispered, inches from her brother’s nose. Even in the darkness her eyes could be felt boring into his face. Grumbling, PaRappa sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Pinto,” he whispered back.

“Huh, did I wake you up from something? A wet dream?” Pinto asked with a huff. PaRappa watched her silhouette put her paws on her hips. “Or did you already know I was coming tonight?”

“What are you talking about, Sis?” PaRappa grumbled.

“This,” Pinto slid her paw across PaRappa’s boner, which made him gasp and recoil, lifting the blanket off of himself. Undoubtedly, his penis was rock hard. He blamed Sunny.

He sighed, pulling down his pajama pants and boxers, revealing the red rocket as his vision adjusted to the moonlight streaming through the trees’ shadows that danced on the window blinds. Pinto’s tail wagged as a smile crossed her face.

“You really wanna do this? Tomorrow’s your first day of high school. You should get some rest for that before doing naughty things,” PaRappa said softly as Pinto climbed back on her brother, pulling down her underwear.

“Yes, I really wanna do this. I was holding back for a few days…but I can’t stop thinking about you,” Pinto breathed in PaRappa’s ear, her usual emotionless voice pitching with excitement. PaRappa shivered.

“You…and how you feel…and the way you do it…” she continued, lifting her nightgown and positioning her pussy against PaRappa’s dick.

“W…wait. Where’s the condom?” PaRappa asked hastily, pulling his dick away from Pinto’s entrance. Pinto flopped down on the bed, frowning.

“I ran out,” she said quietly, looking away from her brother. PaRappa tsked and leaned over to open a drawer on his nightstand.

“Be lucky I have some, or I would have sent you back to your room, Sis,” PaRappa said, holding a condom between his fingers. He emphasized the word “sis.”

Pinto growled. “Ugh, do you always have to call me ‘Sis’ before we fuck? I get it, what we’re doing is ‘weird’“ –Pinto held up her fingers to make bunny ears while saying “weird”— “But you don’t have to bring it up all the time. We—”

“We’ve been doing this for months now, yada yada…” PaRappa mumbled back while putting the condom on. “Just remember a condom next time.” He leaned back to give Pinto room to settle on his dick, the both of them sighing as the connection slowly progressed. He kissed her forehead when he was completely inside her.

Pinto led the pace, going slowly as she held on to her brother’s shoulders. Settling some sort of footing on the bed frame, PaRappa assisted with a few thrusts here and there. He held his sister’s hips tightly, gripping against the movement. He wondered if Sunny had curves like his sister as he trailed his paws across Pinto’s ass, making his sister moan happily from the extra attention.

“What…were you dreaming…about…that made you so…hard huh?” Pinto asked, her breasts bouncing under her nightgown.

“S…Sunny,” PaRappa answered, his face contorted slightly from the work he was doing.

“Of…course…hah, why wouldn’t…I expect…anything…less from you…” Pinto commented.

The bed creaked as they continued, their pace slowing down as they stopped to catch their breath. PaRappa unbuttoned his shirt to cool off, and Pinto took the opportunity to explore his chest.

“Heh, there’s nothing interesting to look at,” PaRappa said, looking down at his sister’s curious paws.

“But it’s…I dunno,” she replied, leaning down to kiss the center of PaRappa’s chest, “For some reason…it turns me on. I don’t care if it’s not interesting.”

“I bet I could do something more interesting to these…” PaRappa said, laughing. He gripped Pinto’s breasts from under her nightgown and lifted the cloth clean off of her. He kneaded her breasts before sucking on one. He started thrusting again, Pinto following suit while she held his head.

The both of them were thrusting roughly, making the bed squeak louder. Pinto’s quiet sighs turned into audible moans as the pace quickened.

“PaRappaaa…thank youuu…” Pinto whined as she came. PaRappa couldn’t help groaning against the sudden tightness of his sister’s blazing hot hole. Pinto, lost in orgasmic bliss, pushed relentlessly hard down on PaRappa. She practically squeezed the orgasm out of him, and the two siblings forgot the world for a moment as they moaned in unison, thrusting and gripping at each other’s bodies.

The rough thrusts slowed down as Pinto and PaRappa relaxed. Heavy panting was all that was heard in PaRappa’s room for a sweet, quiet moment.

“You’re welcome, Pinto,” PaRappa whispered, suddenly tired. He stroked her back and nuzzled her neck as she lay on top of him. They separated and put their clothes back on shortly after, not an air of awkwardness between them as they kissed each other goodnight at the doorframe of PaRappa’s room.

“Do good in school tomorrow,” PaRappa singed quietly after Pinto as she walked down the hallway.

“I will~ Promise,” she sang back.

\--*

PaRappa woke up at around 11:00 AM that morning. Pinto was long gone and in school by now as he stretched and gathered the uniform for his mundane job. He walked down the stairs and drowsily greeted his dad. He didn’t notice that his dad did not greet him back.

After a quick shower and breakfast, PaRappa was on his way out the door when his dad held him back by the wrist.

“Yo, dad, what’s that for?” PaRappa grumbled. His dad sighed angrily.

“You _really_ don’t know why I’m stopping you, son?” he asked, emphasizing the word “son.” PaRappa didn’t answer, he just fell silent, thinking back to last night.

_‘Fuck, were we too loud?’_ he thought.

“I’ve told you before…and I’ll tell you again: If I hear those shenanigans going on in _my_ house, between _my_ kids again, you’re out of this house for good,” the old dog barked, “The only reason I’m not going to do it now is because Pinto convinced me not to this morning.”

“You know better than this, PaRappa,” he finished, letting go of his son’s wrist, “Now I hope you have a good day.”

“She ‘convinced’ you, huh?” PaRappa growled, “We both know what that means, you ain’t slick.”

Tense silence filled the room.

“…I’ll have a talk with Pinto when she gets home,” PaRappa’s dad said, turning away and walking off.

PaRappa growled one last time to his father’s back, and went out the door in a huff.


End file.
